Legion
by Akariinazuma
Summary: It's the end of the world and Kat, her brother and her best friend are caught in the middle. But it's not just the life of the baby savior everyone has to worry about, but hers as well. Now with Kat thrown into the mix, her survival as well as the child's is more important than ever. Because without her, there is no future for the savior, and no future for us.
1. Sharky

Second story! Woot! I don't own the movie, only this story ant the three OC's within. Review!

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"_No_."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO! Quit freaking asking me!" Josh shouted, slamming a hand on the dashboard. I giggled.

"You know, you shouldn't take your frustrations out on Bessy, you'll upset her." He rolled his eyes, muttering, "I still can't believe you named your damn car Betsy."

"It's _Bessy_, jackass!" I smacked him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Don't hit the driver!" He leaned out of my reach, hunching his shoulders. "Crazy woman."

I grinned and laid my head back on the seat, looking out the window at the barren wasteland. My brother Josh, my best friend Pic, and I were on our way to our parents house for the holidays. I had flown in about a week ago to my older brothers from New York, and we planned on spending some time with our parents. I hadn't seen them in a year, not by choice of course. I was in college studying to be a professional photographer, and I hardly had time to call. And I couldn't figure out the damn web cam on my laptop.

The snoring from the back seat made me smile. Pic was such a heavy sleeper. The world could end and she wouldn't know. I turned around in my seat and reached over to poked her face, snickering at the mumbling she was doing. Her blue and grey striped beanie was sideways on her head, and her cropped blonde hair was in tangles. She certainly was a sight to behold. I peeked over my shoulder and flicked Josh on the elbow, nodding toward Pic when he looked at me in the rear view mirror. He grinned, looking at his sleeping girlfriend as I sat back in my seat. He reached an arm back and began shaking her leg to wake her up. I was about to start up the "are we there yet?" conversation when I screamed at the figure standing in the middle of the road, appearing out of nowhere.

"Josh _watch it_!" Josh whipped his head back to the road and slammed on the brake. I could feel Pic hit the back of my seat as we were all lurched forward from the sudden stop.

"What gives?" Pic mumbled, leaning up between our seats. She stopped short when she caught sight of the person standing infront of the car. Josh and me where staring open mouthed at the person, and exchanged glances.

Pic found her voice and asked, "Who.. Who is that?" I shrugged and Josh shook his head, his shaggy black hair swaying from the movement. "I didn't even see him. I nearly hit him." The person hadn't even reacted.

_This doesn't feel right._ I squinted against the sun at the figure. They were male, with a grey hoodie and dark jeans. The hood was up and I could barely make out the guys face, but he looked young. Maybe around fifteen. He was just standing there, staring at us with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

"Maybe he needs help?" Josh offered, looking from me to Pic.

"I'm gonna see if he needs help." Josh decided, unbuckling his seat belt and turning the car off. I grabbed his sleeve. "No Josh, don't. I don't like the feel I'm getting from this dude."

"I don't like it either." Pic said, clutching his arm.

"He could be hurt." Josh insisted. I shook my head. "If he was hurt he would be shouting or something, and he has yet to even move. Please, don't go out there."

"Yeah," Pic agreed, "What if he has a weapon. He could be some sort of psycho or mass murder or a retale salesmen." I lifted my eyebrow at her. "What? They're freaky."

Josh rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. Then what should we do." I started to roll down my window a crack.

"Kat what the hell are you doing!?" Pic whispered frantically.

"Relax, I'm just gonna ask if something's wrong and if he is a psycho then Josh will take off before he can hurt us. Right?" I looked at Josh expectantly. He had this wide eyed look like he use to get when he was caught doing something he shouldn't by our dad. He gulped and nodded, then put his seatbelt back on. I lifted up to speak through the opening to the stranger.

"Uh, hey, you lost or something?" The guy cocked his head at me. I tried again. "We could call someone for you, do you need help?" The dude smirked, and slowly started to walked toward my side. _Oh shit._

"Uh, Josh." I said shakily, rolling up the window. I could hear him fidgeting with the keys. The guy trailed a finger up along the hood of the car, and I noticed something wet glistening in a line from where he touched the car. _Blood._

"_Josh._" I said again, firmer this time. The strange guy was now standing in front of my window, grinning now.

"Quit fucking around Josh!" Pic shouted at him, taking hold of my arm. The kid leaned in close to the window and said in a scary as hell voice, "I've been looking for you, Guardian."

Before I could fully process what he said the window shattered and he had a hold of me.

"Kat no!" Pic and Josh scrambled to get me. The lunatic was trying to pull me from the car! I felt arms around my waist pulling me back and heard Pic screaming at Josh to get the car started as I tried to beat off the kid. He hissed at me, literally _hissed_ at me, and bared his teeth. What made me scream bloody murder wasn't the way he was acting, although that did scare the shit out of me, it was the shark-like teeth he had in place of normal ones. His eyes turned pitch black and he tried biting my neck. I punched him in the face hard enough that he stumbled away and I threw myself back inside the car.

"Josh get us the fuck out of here!" Pic shrieked, holding onto me as I hyperventilating.

"Shitshitshit!" Josh chanted as he struggled to fit the key in the ignition. The freak with the teeth was back and clawing at my legs. I got up and tried to push him away as Pic tried to pry his hands off.

"Aha!" Josh shouted behind me and the car revved to life. I felt the car jerk forward and I was ripped away from the psycho. He let out an eerie wail and took of after us.

"Oh my god! Josh go faster!" I yelled, watching in horror as the stranger ran fast enough to swipe at the trunk of the car. Pic screamed and crouched down on the floor, covering her head. "Josh!"

"I know!" He increased the speed and we were flying. I didn't stop looking back even after I couldn't see the kid anymore.

"Josh." I said carefully, tearing my eyes from the rear window to look at him. He looked scared as hell, which frightened me more because it solidified what happened. There was no dismissing it as my mind playing tricks on me. It was real.

"Josh." I repeated, setting my hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked at me. "I think you can slow down, I don't see him anywhere." He nodded and slowed some. He glanced down at my hand.

"He hurt you." I looked at the long cuts from my forearm to my hand. They didn't look too deep, but they stung pretty good now that the adrenaline was wearing off. Pic sat up in the seat and wiped her eyes.

Sniffling she said, "I think there may be a first aid kit in the glove box." I nodded and opened it, pulling out the kit.

"Here, um, can you help with this?" I asked Pic, handing her the kit. She nodded and opened it.

"What the hell was that thing?" Josh whispered, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"Are you ok?" he asked, turning his head to me. I nodded, now on the verge of tears.

"Yeah. Just don't stop." He nodded and patted my knee.

"Babe? You ok?" he asked Pic, looking at her in the rearview. She gave a weak smile as she bandaged my arm.

"I'm fine. Just freaked the fuck out. Did you see that guy's teeth?"

"He tried to bite my throat out, of course I did. And his eyes." I shuddered. "I'm so gonna have nightmares about that."

"We need to tell someone about this. Maybe he's a wanted criminal, being that crazy he has to be." Josh said determined. I closed my eyes.

"I don't remember seeing Jaws on the FBI's Most Wanted."

"Maybe he's an escaped lab rat from some secret government organization, like Area 51. I mean, you don't just see people like him everyday." Pic chimed in, finished with wrapping my arm. "That's the last of the gauze, so no one cut an artery till we get back to civilization." I smiled at her attempt to lighten the mood.

"I still think we need to tell someone." Josh pressed. "Call someone, like the police. Tell them there's a crazy science experiment with jacked up teeth on the loose."

I pulled out my cellphone. "Uh, how about I leave that stuff out. Ya know, so they don't think I'm some high as fuck prank caller." I dialed 911 and listened to the rings.

"_We're sorry, but the number you have reached has temporarily been disconnected_."

"That's not something I wanna hear." I said as I looked at the phone.

"What? What is it?" Josh asked, flashing me an alarmed look. I put the phone on speaker.

"Temporarily disconnected? It's the fucking police they can't disconnect!" Pic shouted in disbelief.

"Try our parents." Josh offered. I dialed in our parents number and listened.

"Nothing. Not even a ring."

"Ok, now I'm starting to panic." Pic said, biting the sleeve of her jacket.

I threw my hands up. "What in the fuck is going on here? First Jaws, now this? What's next, the apocalypse?!"

Pic threw a hand over my mouth. "If you jinx us I swear I will end you."

"Both of you calm down." Josh scolded us. "Look, there's a sign for a diner about a mile up, we can get help there. Maybe someone knows something."

"Fine." I crossed my arms over my chest and read the sign as we drove past. _Paradise Falls? Why did my stomach just drop?_

_"I've been looking for you, Guardian." _

_Why did he call me that? It makes no sense. _I happened to look at the gas meter then. _Almost empty. What deity did we piss off to deserve this shit?_ "We need to get gas." I said out loud, pointing to the meter. Josh rolled his eyes.

"Great. Just one more thing to ruin this trip."

It wasn't long till we were pulling up to one of the pumps in front of the diner. The name of the place was on the roof as a big neon sign. There were trailers out in the back and looked like someone with kids lived here as well. There were already a few cars, but it was so damn quiet. Too quiet, like we were being watched.

"This...does not look promising." Pic spoke first as we all peered at the diner through the windows. I noticed a cop car and pointed it out. "Look, the cops are already here."

"L.A.P.D? All the way out here? This isn't even in their jurisdiction." Pic said doubtfully, looking around. Josh unbuckled his seatbelt and made to unlock the door when the door of the diner burst open and a bunch of men carrying guns pointed at us ran out.

"What in the actual _fuck_?" I nearly shouted, slapping a hand over my eyes.

"Outta the car!" One of the men yelled at us, motioning with his shotgun. "I said out!"

"Ok, ok." Josh said in an attempt to calm them all down. He nodded to us to follow.

"Hands where we can see them." And older looking black man with some sort of hook demanded, but not as harshly. We all slowly exited the car with our hands up. I looked over the men in front of us. The man who shouted at us looked to be about in his late forties maybe, and the gentleman with the hook looked about the oldest of the group. There was another black guy, younger than the first two guys. The most intimidating man was also pointing a shotgun at us, with a military haircut. _If there is anyone in this ragtag group of dudes who killed a man, it's that guy. _The youngest looked close to my age, maybe younger. I did mention that they had guns pointed at us, right?

"Show us your teeth!"

_Show you our what?_ "Uh," I dumbly asked, "What?"

"Show us you goddamn teeth!" The forty something year old shouted at us once again with a jab of his gun. Josh attempted to calm him down some. "Listen, we're not here to hurt anyone. We just- "

The man brought his gun straight up to Josh's face and said, "I won't ask you again." I got pissed instantly.

"Get your goddamn gun out of my brother's face, 'fore I come over this car and slap the fuck outta you! Understand?" I was glaring daggers at the older man till he dropped the gun down. I could hear Pic snickering. The oldest of the group, the man with the hook, decided to talk then.

"Alright, alright. Let's just calm down for a second." He put a hand on the first guys shoulder. "Let 'em go, Bob." The man, Bob, gave the older gentleman an incredulous look, but nodded to the rest of them to lower their guns. After each gun was no longer pointed at our heads did we relax some.

"So can we speak, or are you gonna flip out again?" Pic asked, crossing her arms. Bob rolled his eyes as the man with the hook spoke.

"Sorry there, folks. We normally don't behave like that, but after what we just went through you can never be to safe." That caught our attention.

"What happened?" Josh asked.

"Some old bitch with knives for teeth came 'n climbed on the fucking ceiling. Tore a guy's throat out." The younger black guy explained.

"Holy shit." Pic whispered, covering her mouth with her hand. _Wait, shark teeth?_

"You said she had weird teeth?"

"The definition of weird teeth." Bob added.

I looked over at Josh. "Sounds just like our friend Jaws."

"Who?" The youngest of the guys asked.

"You people aren't the only one's who've had a rough day." I said as I held up my bandaged arm. They all stared wide eyed at it, except for military dude. _And the chances of him having killed a man increase._

"We were attacked maybe a hundred miles down the road by this guy with black eyes and shark-like teeth. Tried to tear my sister from the car and damn near ripped her arm off." Josh explained as I walked over to stand next to him.

"That's why we came here. We needed to let someone know what the hell happened." Pic said, adding in, "And we needed gas."

"Did you kill it?" military dude finally asked, breaking his silence.

I gapped at him. "It was just some kid, couldn't have been older than fifteen! Of course we didn't kill him!"

"We out ran him. Didn't stop till we saw this place." Josh intervened, taking hold of my shoulder. "Calm down." he whispered to me. I crossed my arms. _Stupid military jackass._ Said jackass gave me a hard look before staring out into the desert.

"We need to get back inside. Now." Everybody started to head back then. Josh, Pic, and I all gave each other clueless expressions and moved to get back in the car.

"You three, in here." The military guy called to us, standing near the entrance of the diner.

"But we need to get help- "Josh started but the guy cut him off.

"It's too dangerous to be out on the roads, you'll need to stay with us."

"But we need help." I said, getting impatient.

He gave me that hard look again and responded, "Trust me, by the time you get to the city it'll be too late." And with that he walked inside.

"Too late?" I repeated quietly.

Josh shrugged and said, "I think we stand a better chance with the guys with guns than out on the road." Pic agreed and I sighed but nodded along anyway. We all headed inside the diner. _Oh, boy, this is gonna suck._

When we entered the diner we saw there where more people there. A very pregnant women wearing a waitresses apron was standing off to the side near a not too festive christmas tree. I heard sobbing and turned to see a family crouched on the ground. A mother and daughter, who was in her teens, were crying and holding who I assumed was the man who had his throat bitten out. He had it wrapped in some old towels and I suddenly felt bad that I had used the last of our gauze. The blood that was everywhere, even on the ceiling, made me cringe.

"Hey what were your names again?" Bob asked us once the door was locked.

"We didn't give 'em." I deadpanned.

He huffed and asked sarcastically, "Well, do you mind telling us?" Josh answered him.

"I'm Josh," He pointed to us in turn, "This is my girlfriend Picrica, and my sister Katherina. Or just Pic and Kat." Pic gave a two fingered salute. The guy with the hook gave the names of everyone in the diner.

"I'm Percy. You've, uh, already met Bob." I waved to Bob and he rolled his eyes. "That family there is Sandra and Howard, their daughter Audrey. Charlie's name of the waitress." The wife was preoccupied with her husband, but Audrey gave us a hey along with Charlie. _I will not point out that she has a guy's name, I will not._

"That's an interesting name."

_DAMN IT!_

She smirked and said, "I get that a lot."

"Me too!" Pic announced in awe. Percy cleared his throat.

"Moving on. This here is Bob's son Jeep." _Jeep? What's with the odd as hell names._ "That's Kyle, and the gentleman who ushered you all in here is Michael." Kyle nodded to us.

"Hey." Jeep greeted with a wave.

"Well now that introductions are over, can I ask why that man isn't in a fucking hospital?" Pic said, pointing to the dying Howard. Everybody got this ashen look on their face, except for Michael once again. _He's really freaking me out._

"We tried, but there was this huge cloud made of flies and we couldn't make it." Audrey spoke up tearfully when no one else would.

"A cloud made of flies? We didn't see that." Josh said, biting his lips.

"Ok.. So what-"

"Here." Micheal handed us each a gun, interrupting me. I stared at the sidearm that was thrust into my hand. _Oh fuck no._

"Um, what the hell?" I asked, looking at Michael like he lost his mind. _More than likely._

"You'll need it." he replied with a wink. _I'm gonna die. No, I'm gonna kill him and then I'm gonna die._

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Hey, uh, I never shot a gun before." Pic interjected, gingerly holding the weapon between two fingers. Josh immediately set her hands correctly on the gun.

"Lesson number one, _never_ hold it like that." I slapped my forehead. _We are all gonna die._ No sooner did I think that thought the lights went out. Most of the females, including myself, screamed.

"What the fuck _now_?!" Josh asked exasperated.

"Everybody stay calm!" Percy said. Once my eyes adjusted I could make out Kyle in the dark.

"Kay, we locked in here so what the fuck we doin' now?" he asked Michael.

Michael looked up to the ceiling. "The roof. We'll be able to see what's approaching from there." He headed towards the back. "I'll need anyone who can shoot up with me." I looked to Josh with a cocked eyebrow. "I can shoot."

His eyes widened. "Kat, no. I know what you're thinking. Don't." I jumped up and hurried to the back.

"Kat!"

I just about made it to the stairs when Michael caught me. "No, you stay here." he said calmly, which of course irritated the crap out of me.

"What, why? It's because I'm a chick, isn't it?" I accused with my hands on my hips, glaring up at him. _Damn him and his tallness._

He smirked and shook his head. "Because I need you to protect Charlie while I'm gone." I lifted my eyebrows and glanced at Charlie. _Must be his baby then. Damn. Wait, what?_ I shook the thoughts out and nodded sullenly.

"Whatever. Guess I'll be Terminator some other time." I told him with a defeated sigh.

I started to walk back but he stopped me, saying, "Oh, and one more thing. Try not to do anything reckless."

I lifted an eyebrow, but he just smiled and went up to the roof. _Reckless? Me? Noooo._

My eyes landed on Charlie and her swollen belly as I continued my trek back. _What makes him think I can protect her?_

"Good news!" I said with mock enthusiasm as I approached her. "I'm you're new best friend!"

"Huh?" Was her only response.

"Never mind, just try not to stress yourself out."

"Will do."

"Hey," Pic suddenly spoke, getting up from the booth she had been sitting in with Josh. "Do you guys hear an ice-cream truck?"


	2. The Guardian

Jeep, Josh, and I all peered through the blinds as the ice-cream truck jingle grew louder. "Please don't have shark teeth, please don't have shark teeth." I prayed. _Please, please, pleeease don't have shark teeth._

"Audrey, honey, listen." Howard weakly spoke, the first time I had heard him speak. "It's the ice-cream man." The truck came to a stop in front of the diner. The clicking of guns being loaded was heard as we all readied ourselves for whatever came out of that truck. Too soon for my liking skinny arms shot out and gripped the top of the trucks doorway. An extremely skinny man followed. He started sniffing around, eyes darting all over.

"What's he doing?" Josh whispered. I shrugged and continued to watch. Suddenly the man's head snapped to the roof top. _Shit! What the hell are they doing?!_ The ice-cream man hissed, then I checked my eyesight because from my point of view it looked like his entire body was elongating. His legs and arms stretched, and his jaw seemed to unhinge and stretch as well, like a snake's. He let out a horrible screech and began galloping on all fours towards us. _HE'S GOT SHARK TEETH! HE'S GOT SHARK TEETH!_

"Oh shit!" Josh yelled, aiming his gun. Shots rang out as the creature came nearer, trying to get a hit. I could hear curses flying out from the men. Just when the monster jumped up towards the roof did a shot hit home. The thing dropped with a sickening crunch to the ground.

"Is- is that it?" Pic asked, looking at me. I shook my head.

"There's more. I can feel it." As soon as the words left my mouth Jeep said, "Look! There are cars comin'."

_There's a lot of cars coming, and probably more of those things._ I gulped, seeing the heads of the passengers shaking and spinning like they were in a blender. _I hate being right. I really do._

"No! Shoot them!" I heard one of the guys, sounded like Micheal, shout out from the roof. More guns fired off as the vehicles began to pull over and zombie like people slowly walked towards the diner.

"Everyone get ready!" I yelled, moving over to stand in front of Charlie. "Let's hope you're boyfriend knows what he's doing."

"What?" She gave me a look like I had spoken gibberish. The shattering of glass and close range guns going off caught our attention and we both turned to see some of the people outside had made it through the roof top defense and were trying to climb in. Josh was doing a pretty good job of clearing some of them away with his sidearm, but was grabbed and pulled towards the crowd. "Ah!"

"Josh!" Pic and I screamed in unison as I ran towards him, firing my own sidearm and completely forgetting the pregnant woman. "Get your fucking hands off him!" I shot through the arm of the woman who grabbed him and he broke away, shooting her in the face for good measure. Once he was freed I took stance near the entrance, shooting at anything that tried to get in. Pic yelped when a guy burst through the window she was near, firing off her weapon in a panic.

"Where is he?!" Jeep shouted, looking around frantically for whatever came through.

"Mom open your eyes!" Audrey pleaded to her mother, who had her eyes squeezed shut.

"I can't!"

"Yes, you have to open your eyes!" Whatever had managed to get inside grabbed Howard from his family. "Howard!" Sandra screamed, scrambling to save him. I saw Josh and Pic take off to help out of the corner of my eye.

I shopped firing to go help as well, but more of those things made it in and snatched my ankles before I even left the place I was kneeling at. "Gah!" I tried kicking them off, but they where stronger than they looked and ignored the strikes, dragging me towards the mob of psychotic freaks.

"Charlie!" I heard Jeep scream and managed to look up from the floor to see a man had gotten a hold of Charlie, probably from her trying to help the family, and was looking at her like he just one the lottery.

"There you are." he said in a strange voice, similar to that of Jaws.

"Ah!" I shreeked when one of the people dragging me away grabbed my injured arm and hoisted me up to the windows. I began punching and kicking frantically, knowing if I went out there with these things, I would be torn apart. I managed to smash a guy's face into the wall and made a dash towards the others once I was dropped.

"Help me!" Jeep yelled to me when I reached him and Charlie. I began prying the hands of the man off Charlie because I couldn't risk shooting so close to her.

"Let her go you bastard!" _Fuck it!_ I chose to use the gun, but a hand grabbed my throat and threw me backwards before I reached it. I slid to a stop on the floor and the attacker jumped on me, pinning my arms down. I struggled to throw him off.

"Hello, Katherina. Miss me?" I froze at the voice, and I looked up at the familiar grey hoody and black eyes. _Oh, __**fuck**__._ It was Jaws, back to terrorize me once more. "I won't let you escape this time Guardian." He gave a smile, but it looked more like a snarl, before he sank his teeth into my shoulder. I shreeked.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I began to violently twist around, trying to stop him from chewing on my shoulder.

"GET OFF ME!" I heard a rifle being shot behind me and Jaw's head exploded. Literally. I pushed the body of Jaws off me as the blood thirsty people began to run off. I weakly looked at Micheal as he saved Charlie and basically everyone else. Once all the people had gone I was picked up by Josh, who carried me to the counter and set me down.

"You ok?" he asked, concern written on his face. I nodded, but stopped at the searing pain it caused my shoulder. "Hold on." He left, probably looking for something to stop the bleeding. I watched as Micheal pulled Sandra from the windows as she hysterically cried for her husband.

"No, he's out there!" she frantically pleaded, obviously not believing her husband was dead. "He's alive! He's out there!"

"He's gone." Micheal told her sternly, gripping her arms. "He's gone." I saw the realization finally show on her face as she sank to the floor in sobs.

"Here, this should help." Josh came back, gently pressing a wad of napkins to my shoulder.

"Ah!" I yelped unintentionally. He winced. "Sorry, sorry."

"Pic?" I asked, looking around.

"I'm here." She replied drearily from the floor near the booths, her arm holding her gun resting on one bent knee. Her hat was stained with blood, who's I don't know. I breathed a sigh of relief that what was most likely the remainder of my family had survived. I glanced at Audrey and Sandra, and my heart sank. _Not all of us were as lucky._

"Are you ok?" Jeep asked Charlie, helping her up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Thanks." She turned to me. "Thank you, too." She gave me a sympathetic look as I grimaced at the pain in my shoulder.

"No prob. Sorry I couldn't do more."

"Sorry you had a chunk torn outta ya." Jeep said. I smirked. Micheal glared at me though and I shrunk back like a kicked puppy. He turned the look on Charlie. "I told you not to do anything brave." He sounded like a father giving the "I'm disappointed in you" speech, something I got frequently when I was a teenager.

"And _you_." He turned to me. "I thought I told you not to do anything reckless."

"I didn't do something reckless. I did something stupid bravely." I was being such a smart ass. And he was sooo not amused. "Besides, you told me to protect her." He clenched his jaw and I swear I saw a muscle jump.

"Another thing I apparently failed, huh?" he made to say something more, but was cut off by cheering.

"We got 'em runnin'!" Kyle announced cheerfully as he, Bob, and Percy ran in. They all stopped short at the sight of all our broken expressions and Sandra's sobbing. "What happened?"

"Someone needs to be on the roof." Micheal said, ignoring the question.

"I'll go!" Percy volunteered, heading back. Bob stopped him. "Hold on. You better start talkin'." he demanded Micheal.

Micheal let out a frustrated sigh through his nose. "Fine. Everyone, follow me." He stalked out toward the back. Everyone slowly followed suit.

"Can you walk?" Pic asked me, taking hold of my hand. "Yeah, I'm good." I gingerly slid from the counter, ignoring Josh's outstretched arms, and went to the back.

"The last time God lost faith in man, he sent a flood." Micheal began to tell us, leaning on the table that held the arsenal of different weapons. _Holy hell. Did he rob an armory?_ "This time he's sent what you see outside."

"Are you saying that this is the apocalypse?" Percy questioned, a look of dread in his expression.

"I'm saying this is an extermination. Those things outside are just vessels. They're possessed. The weakest willed are the easiest to turn."

"Possessed by what?" Kyle asked. "Demons?"

"No," Micheal replied, looking around the room at us. His eyes landed on mine. "No, by angels." I could feel my eyes widen. His look was so serious, I almost believed what he was saying.

"No, no, now hold on son." Percy interjected. "I don't know what book you been readin', but in _my_ version, the angels are the good guys."

"The truth, I'm afraid, is never that simple."

"You expect us to believe that God is killing his children because he doesn't believe in us anymore?" I challenged. "I'm not all that religious, but that seems a little far fetched."

"I think it's zombies." Pic put in her own unique point of view. Everyone gave Josh a look.

He just shrugged and said, "It's Picrica. There is no logic to her. She is infinite."

Kyle shook his head and said, "Now I'm not a pastor, but I've never heard of no ice-cream man, or old lady eatin' raw meat jumpin' on the ceilin' with little baby teeth, so I don't know what the fuck you talkin' 'bout."

Jeep spoke up. "Hold on, how do you know so much about 'em?"

"Because until last night I was on their side." Now my eyebrows were lost up in my bangs, I could tell.

"So you're saying-"

_Wait. Angels, his name is Micheal. Oh god._

"You're Micheal." I finished. Everyone gave me a strange look.

"He said that, remember? Before shit hit the fan?" Pic said. I rolled my eyes. "No, I mean he's _the_ Micheal. Archangel Micheal." Her mouth dropped open at the connection.

"Yeah, and yesterday I was fucking Santa Clause." Bob shot down. "No, this is crazy, right? I mean, I don't even believe in God." _Leave it to Bob to ruin an awe inspiring moment._

"That's just fine, Bob, he doesn't believe in you either. He doesn't believe in any of this anymore." He sounded almost depressed.

"I _knew_ this day was coming I just didn't think I'd be around to see it." Percy mumbled dejectedly. Bob wasn't giving up.

"Come on, Percy, what are we even talking about this for? Angels, and possessed people. It's not real! It's not-"

"Have you looked outside Bob? I mean those people aren't exactly our regular customers!"

"Wait, so are you here to protect us?" Audrey asked from her mother's side.

"No, not you." He pointed at Charlie. "Her." She instantly got an alarmed look as all eyes turned to her.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because your child is the only hope humanity has of surviving." _That must have been why he wanted me to look after her. She's the mother of the guy who's gonna save us all. Like, the Messiah, or something._ She began to laugh nervously. I probably would have as well if I were told my baby was going to save the world from an angry god. She stopped laughing when Micheal didn't change his cold expression.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute. This can't be happening. I mean, I'm nobody. I'm just a waitress. I don't even own a car!"

"None of that matters anymore. Either your child lives or mankind dies."

"Oh god." Josh whispered, leaning his head on Pic's shoulder.

"So we're suppose to hold those things off till the baby gets here?" Kyle asked incredulously.

"That's it." Micheal confirmed.

"I'm only eight months pregnant." Charlie muttered.

"This can't be happenin', man." Kyle said, turning around.

"How are we suppose to survive here for a month?" Sandra barely mumbled, still grieving.

"We won't have to."

Charlie closed her eyes like she was given the worst news ever. "It's coming soon, isn't it."

"Yes." He looked around the room. "Listen. I simply don't care what you people believe. And those things outside they don't care either, they just want the child dead." He pointed with a gun to Charlie's stomach. "Now this first attack was a test of our strength, the next will be a test of our weakness. Now we can sit here and discuss it, or you can try and help me. But believe me, something much worse is on the way." There was a silent agreement, even from Bob, that we would do whatever it takes to make sure that baby was born. The whole "Guardian" thing was bugging me though.

"Micheal." I decided to voice my concerns. "Why did one of those things call me Guardian?" Micheal gave me one of his hard looks again.

"Who called you that?" Pic asked.

"When we got attacked by Jaws, he called me it. And he was here again and he said it."

"That thing that had you pinned? That was him?"

"Yeah."

"His name is Raphael." Micheal said.

"Uh, the _angel_ Raphael?" Josh questioned, putting a hand on my good shoulder. Micheal nodded.

"He's been sent to kill the guardian of the child. You." It was now my turn to be stared at.

If my eyes widened anymore they would pop out, I just knew it. "Uh, I don't think so. Protecting that kid is your job, I'm just here for back up."

"You don't have a choice, Katherina. Once the child is born, you will protect him with your life. It is your destiny."

I threw my hands up, ignoring the sharp sting in my shoulder. "Screw destiny! What in the fuck makes you think I can protect him? Or anyone else for that matter? You saw what happened to Charlie! I was gone less then ten seconds and she was nearly killed. Jeep had to save her because of me."

"I've seen it." He said with certainty that I didn't feel. "Many times I've seen it." I couldn't help but blush and look away.

"Let's go back to the guy trying to kill my sister." Josh interrupted. "Now I remember you blowing his brains across the room. So is he gone, or are we gonna see more of that prick?"

"He will return, but the chances of him possessing someone to do so are unlikely. He knows that I'm here. He won't be making the same mistakes twice."

"So that means?..." Pic trailed off. The look Micheal gave me as he answered chilled me to my bones. "It means that when the time comes for you to run, hope he doesn't catch you."

I took a shaky breath as he gathered some weapons from the table. "Now, if you all don't mind, I would like to prepare for the upcoming attack so we aren't all killed in one blow." He turned and walked out, leaving us to digest this horrifying information. I looked at Charlie, who gave me an expression of anger mixed with confusion and sadness. My own look probably wasn't far off from that. _What am I- __**we**__ gonna do?_

"Let's take a look at that shoulder of yours." Josh said, setting out the few medical supplies he got from Bob near the restroom's sink. I glanced down at my shoulder. The wound was partly obscured by my purple jacket, and the blood had dried, staining the fabric an almost black. I gingerly tugged it off and threw it to the side. I pulled down the straps of my black tank top and bra gently, wincing when my nails brushed against the punctures. It really looked like a shark had bitten me. The teeth marks were inhuman and he had bitten me several times, judging from the marks crisscrossing each other. _The next time I see that bastard I'll be the one to blow his head off. You hear me, Raphael!? I'll turn you into mince meat!_

I took a look at myself in the mirror. My waist length black hair was speckled with blood, as well as my ivory colored skin. _I wish I wasn't so pale. It makes everything seem darker, like blood for example._ While everything else about me seemed torn up, my blue eyes seemed to have a light all there own. They sparkled with the past adrenaline and excitement. I had gotten my eyes from my father, and my brother's green eyes came from our mother. I use to get so angry because when we were little his eyes were a really light shade of green, it looked almost blue, and people would mistake us for each other. He was only a year older than me. As he got older they got darker, prettier. Mine stayed their baby blue color. _I wish we could go back to those days. When everything was still innocent, and we still had a god who loved us._ "Ok, this might sting a little." I barely registered what Josh said before my shoulder was set on fire.

"Mother_fucker_!" I yanked away. "The fuck dude!?"

"I said it would sting!" he shouted back at me, blocking his face with his arms. "Now calm down and let me clean it so it doesn't get infected." I relaxed some, then tensed back up when he brought it close to me.

"_Kat._" he warned. I rolled my eyes and shut them bracing myself. I hissed as he wiped at the blood, my nails digging into my palms. When he finished I could see the marks more clearly, not that it lessened the sight of it marring my flesh. He put antiseptic on it and began wrapping it in toilet paper. I couldn't help but lift an eyebrow at him.

"What? We don't have anything else!" I smirked. "So... Guardian huh?"

"Apparently."

He sighed. "What are you gonna do?"

"I...don't know. According to Archangel Rambo I can't drop it, it's 'destiny' or whatever."

"You think you can do it?"

"Nope."

"Well, I do." I looked him in the eyes. "Why?"

"Because you're my sister. I believe you can do anything. I know this isn't your choice, but as much as I wish it was someone else's problem, there really isn't anyone out there strong enough in my opinion to do this. I'm glad it's you, but I hate it as well."

"Thanks. Sometimes I wish I had your confidence." He hugged me. "And I wish I had your bravery. Guess we'll just have to stick together to even it out."

"Can I get in on this or is it just an immediate family thing?" Pic poked her head in. We nodded in unison and I pulled her in. "You are immediate family." We stood there hugging for a moment, just enjoying the time we had together. _If I am a guardian, then __**I'll**__ choose who I protect. _I squeezed them both tighter.

_I choose my family._


	3. Love, Faith, and Nails

Micheal had us board up all the windows and doors, making sure to keep the outside outside and the inside inside. Helping Josh barricade the back room door, I kept thinking back to the last time we were all together, our little family. It was the fourth of July, and the only worries I remember having was whether or not my then boyfriend Cooper was going to propose, and if I was going to die of heat stroke. He never did, but sometimes I wished he had. Just so I knew I wasn't completely alone when I came home at night. _I wonder if he survived all this?_

"Kat?" Josh's voice broke through my thoughts. "Huh, yeah?"

He pointed behind him. "I think we're done in here. Lets find something to eat then nail some boards."

"Sounds like a plan."

We walked out to the main room, seeing Bob at the stove as I took a seat next to Sandra, who still appeared to be a mess of quiet sobbing. I really felt for her. She may have been snobbish, but she sure did love her husband. _I can only imagine how Audrey's taking it._ Behind me I could hear Pic trying (in vain) to get Micheal to smile with her jokes. I didn't have to turn around to know she was getting frustrated with his cold military attitude. Steaks were soon pushed in front of us.

"On the house." Bob stated.

"Thank you." Sandra thanked quietly, though she didn't touch it. Josh took no time in digging in, but I just stared at mine, thinking how it looked similar to what my shoulder looked like earlier. I pushed it back, suddenly feeling sick.

"You two hungry?" Sandra shook her head. "No."

"I don't think I could keep it down." I answered, propping my head on my good arm.

"Hell, just 'cause it's the end of the world doesn't mean you gotta starve. I'm just happy we still have the gas on." He set some beers out for us. "You really should drink something." He gave me a sympathetic look. I nodded my consent, opening and taking a sip.

Sandra drank hers, then said, "I never really cared much for beer. Howard was the beer drinker in the family." She then proceeded to cry. Josh stopped his snacking to give an awkward look to me and Bob, then went back to eating. I got up and went over to help Pic, or at least distract her so she didn't hit Micheal over the head with the hammer in her hand from lack of laughing on his part.

"Pic, come help me over near the TV." I said, taking her arm. "Fine. At least you appreciate my comedic humor, UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!" I could have sworn I heard a small, barely audible chuckle come from the Archangel. _Wishful thinking, much?_ We nailed in boards for maybe an hour in silence before she spoke again.

"I think Micheal likes you."

"Ah!" I nearly nailed my thumb to the wood. "Come again?" I asked, sucking the cut.

"Me thinks angel boy has the feels for you." she repeated in her "I'm not going to say it again so I'll be weird about it" Pic language. "What gives you that _very_ wrong impression?"

"You don't notice it, but he watches you. When you walk, when you talk. Like he want's to say something but doesn't know how."

"How do you know all that?"

"I know, because it's how Josh use to look at me. Before we started dating."

I glanced over at Josh. It was true. Before he grew the nerve to actually ask her out, he would stare. It was sweet, and a little creepy. He use to get all flustered when she came over on weekends while we were all in highschool, always tripping over himself and stumbling his words on the rare occasions he _did_ talk to her (or tried to). Then he finally asked her out, mostly because of a little white lie I told him to get the ball rolling (she was moving to Alaska to become a Nun). I then looked over at Micheal, who was the complete opposite. Micheal didn't trip over himself when he spoke, he didn't give me longing stares, in fact he was inspecting a piece of ply wood at the moment. He was the epitome of cool. Cold even. I scrunched up my nose.

"I just think your definition of liking someone is different from mine."

She gave an incredulous look. "Ok, then let me ask you this. When was the last time you got laid?"

I dropped the box of nails I had been holding to the floor with a shrill clanging, causing several of the diner's inhabitants to look at us, including the subject of our quiet conversation. "What? Never seen someone drop something before?" I asked them all. They all went back to whatever they were doing, though I could see Josh shaking with laughter. I threw a nail at him.

"That has nothing to do with this, _Pamela_." I sneered. She narrowed her eyes at the use of her real name. "And incase you've forgotten, _he's a fucking angel_!" I whisper angrily. "People don't just sleep with holy beings like it's a one night stand."

She glared as she held up her hand, ticking off examples as she spoke, "The Virgin Mary, had Gods son. Nephilim, half-angel children. Demi-Gods, half-god children. James Franco, and that crazy homeless guy across from my work..."

"Crazy Joe? What holy being did he sleep with?"

"No one. I just included him cause he's awesome."

"And James Franco?..."

"He is the smex god."

"Ah."

She sighed. "My point is, many people have slept, or kinda not really slept, with something supernatural and crazy cool shit came from it." She gripped my chin and pointed it in his direction. "He's interested, I know it. And you need to let go of your stupid insecurities and accept it." She let go. "And besides, you're destined to protect our new savior. So technically, you're kinda holy too if ya think about it."

I paled. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Welcome. Now just think of what I'm about to do as payment for bringing me and Josh together."

"Huh?"

"Hey Micheal! Kat needs your help!" She then sprinted out of sight.

"Picrica!"

"You'll thank me later!"

I didn't have time to take off after her or hid under a rock because Micheal was soon standing in front of me, waiting. I blushed like mad and quickly thought up something he could do.

"Uh. Could you nail this up top there?" I pointed well up over my head at the top of the window I was working on. "I can't reach it."

He gave me that look of his and nodded, lifting the board up over me and nailed it with a few quick taps of the hammer, not bothering to wait till I moved out of the way. So basically I was stuck between him and the damn wall, feeling like my face was lit on fire. _I'm gonna kill her._ I thought, inching my way out.

"Anything else?" he asked when I moved out from under him. I shook my head no and speed walked to the back. Jeep was there, getting more boards.

"Hey." I greeted when I walked in.

"Hey." He said back, nodding his head. I grabbed a few boards and helped him take them out, comfortable with the quiet he brought. Though, all I could really think about was what Pic had said, and about this whole guardian business.

"So how ya holdin' up?" Jeep asked after a moment of two. I knew he was referring to my newfound destiny.

"Uh, about as good as anyone in a position they don't want to be in."

He gave a sad smile. "Heh. You sound like Charlie."

"Huh. If it's alright for me asking, how did she end up in her position anyway?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "S'fine I guess. Just met the wrong guy I guess."

"Oh. And, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You seem like you care a lot about her..."

A deep, long sigh. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. Do anything for her."

"She know that?" He looked me in the eye, and I could see the answer for myself. I patted him on the shoulder. "Hang in there buddy."

Micheal came in at that moment, making me go bright red again. Only this time Jeep caught sight of it and smirked. I headed back out to find something else to do, but stopped when heard Jeep ask Micheal a question I was also curious about.

"So what did you do? You know, before you came here."

"I was a soldier. I was a general in His army."

"What changed? Why'd you leave?"

"I was given an order I didn't believe in. He lost faith. I didn't."

"Well how come you still have faith? I mean, seems like everything I have faith in causes me nothing but trouble."

"Heh. When God chose your kind as the object of his love, I was the first in all Heaven to bow down before you. My love, my hope for mankind was no less than His. But I have watched you trample that gift." I was now leaning in the door frame, listening intently as he answered Jeep.

"I've watched you kill each other over race and greed, wage war over dust and rubble and words in old books. And yet, in the midst of all this darkness, I see some who will not be bowed. I see some people who will not give up, even when they know all hope is lost. Some people, who realize being lost is so close to being found. I see you, Jeep. Fifteen years old, your mother leaves you and your father withdraws from the world. And you spend the next five years of your young life helping him find his way home. You love a woman who has a child of another and you love her without a thought of yourself, even thought you know she'll never love you the way you love her. You, Jeep, you are the reason I still have faith."

When he finished, I was at a loss for words. And I could tell Jeep was too. "It's almost time for the next shift." Micheal turned around, looked me over briefly, and walked out.

"Did you mean that?" I asked his retreating form. He stopped and turned to look me dead in the eye.

"Every word." He gave a small smile and continued on.


End file.
